Iakttagelser
by The HP and Twilight lover
Summary: Vi är alla fåfänga i kärlek, men det finns ingen förståelse för dem som redan har fallit. Kommentarer på en relation. Felix/Gianna !Översättning av ficen "Observations" av Soobin! Länk till orginalet finns inuti!
1. Chapter 1

Iakttagelser

Titel: Iakttagelser

Notering: Den här underbart djupa, hypnotiskt fängslande ficen är – tyvärr – inte min, utan tillhör Soobin, en annan författare här på sidan. Den skrevs ursprungligen på väldigt välformulerad engelska, och alla som läser det jag skriver nedanför det här meddelandet, bör verkligen läsa ursprungshistorien också – jag är nämligen rädd att jag inte riktigt kommer att göra den rättvisa. Bara på titeln till exempel, ursprungligen "Observations", kan ju översättas till så många andra saker än det vi vanligast tänker på. Det är helt enkelt lättare att uttrycka sig på engelska, tycker jag, då. Ni är alltså varmt rekommenderade att läsa den, och dessutom lämna en review till den fantasifulla författaren, som förresten _har_ gett mig sin uttryckliga tillåtelse att översätta den här ficen! Tro inte att jag bara snor den, för det är inte min stil...

Enjoy! (Oh, believe me, you _will_ enjoy it!)

Genre: One-shot

Författare (som sagt): Soobin

Antal ord (Bortsett från mitt pladder, alltså): 997

Karaktärer/Pairing: Felix/Gianna Marcus

Rating: PG

Spoiler: Lite Twilight- och New Moon-spoiler

--

Han är inte direkt den typen jag lätt kan föreställa mig viska tröstande ord för att lugna nerver slagna av rädsla, men jag vet att han kommer att vara det under eftermiddagstimmarna då hon äntligen har jobbat färdigt och är öppen för hans meningslösa försök. Vi är inte varelser födda för empati och medkänsla, och till och med som människa var han allt annat än _känslig_. Jag skulle ha skrattat om jag inte kunnat sympatisera med honom så bra. Deras band är fast och starkt – något det har varit för ett bra tag nu. Det ger inte med sig en millimeter under trycket som riktas mot dem från utsidan.

Han har undvikit min broders beröring – hans herres – i några veckor nu, men eftersom Aro känner sig säker och bekväm med den nuvarande situationen, släpper han det bara och han blir inte beordrad att låta sina tankar kontrolleras. Naturligtvis kommer det inte att fortsätta på det här sättet för alltid, och det går inte att undvika mina ögon och vad de ser. Jag kan inte förstå vad det är med henne som fångade hans blick och hans aldrig bultande hjärta, men jag vet att det inte är meningen att jag ska det – och kanske är jag helt enkelt inte kapabel att göra det.

Vi är alla fåfänga i kärlek, men det finns ingen förståelse för dem som redan har fallit.

Han tror att vi inte ser hur han ser på henne. Det finns ett uttryck i hans ögon som uttrycker mängder av hans längtan efter hennes närvaro, och jag vet innerst inne att jag själv brukade se på min älskade precis lika fåfängt.

Hans uttryck förvirrade mig till en början för att jag förknippade hans längtan med den söta doften av hennes blod, men så har jag sett honom såhär även direkt efter att han ätit också. Jag undrade om hon var hans sångare, eftersom sångarens kall ryktas vara lika starkt och frestande som någonsin även om din allmänna törst redan blivit tillfredställd. Det är dock nästan omöjligt. För att se bandet mellan en av vår sort och hans sångare behöver man inte en speciell talang. Man kan inte kontrollera sig själv, och vi skulle ha lagt märke till det. Flickan är dessutom fortfarande vid liv. Om så hade varit fallet hade vi antagligen gett henne till honom som en belöning för hans lojalitet då han inte visat någon uppenbar talang under hela tiden hon har arbetat för oss, och han inte är känd för sin häpnadsväckande självkontroll.

Han tror inte att vi lägger märke till hur seriöst de behandlar varandra nu. Det har alltid funnits någon sorts dragning mellan dem även om det bara varit den sort som automatiskt finns mellan vår sort och vårt byte, men deras lekfulla retande har blivit mer och mer onaturligt. Nu när de har insett vilken sorts effekter verkligheten har för deras framtid, finns det inte längre rum att flirta och skratta.

Hon rodnar även oftare i hans närvaro än vad hon gjort tidigare, men hennes hjärta har slutat skena hela tiden. Jag undrar vad det betyder. Det var lättare att förstå mänskligt beteende när jag fortfarande hade blod pumpande genom mina ådror och mitt hjärtas slag ekande i mina öron.

Deras band syns tydligt i de små gester de delar när de tror att mina bröder inte iakttar dem. De ger inte mig någon uppmärksamhet eftersom de tror att jag har retirerat in i mina egna tankar igen, men jag är insiktsfull och det är behändigt att mitt utseende uppenbart är så förrädiskt. Jag har sett henne rätta till kragen på hans jacka, hennes fingrar stanna kvar ett litet ögonblick för länge på marmorytan som är vår hud. Jag har sett honom dra sina fingrar ner längs insidan av hennes handled, då han låtsas sätta dit ett nytt armband; hans blick innehåller inte bara rätt mängd längtan efter hennes blod, utan även för många ödesdigra önskningar och löften.

Jag vet att han kommer att försöka föra bort henne från oss – till någon säker plats – för att han känslor säger honom att han måste, och hans är säkerligen medveten om hur smärtsamt otrygg hon är hos oss. Jag ville få min älskade trygg jag också och hon hade inte ens varit i någon fara vid det tillfälle som vågade ta hennes liv – åtminstone inte någon jag känt till och märkt då. Han vet att vi inte har för avsikt att förvandla henne och jag undrar om han är mer rädd att vi kanske skulle vilja ha hennes blod för oss själva, eller att vi kanske skulle beordra honom att dricka av henne framför oss. Om där inte fanns några tvivel angående hans lojalitet, skulle det här vara troligare och därför testat honom. Oavsett hur det slutar vinner vi ändå, för han är väl medveten om det faktum att det aldrig skulle döda honom att avvisa en människoflicka, men att avvisa mina bröder skulle döma honom till döden.

Naturen har skapat oss som själviska varelser. Vilken användning har du av ett samvete då du dödar för att överleva? Det bevisar att det är onaturligt och komplicerat att förälska sig i sitt byte. Det är helt enkelt fel.

Efter att ha övervägt allt det här, inser jag att det inte finns någon lösning för dem. Deras band kommer att bli deras dom, för jag själv har inga möjligheter att undvika min broders beröring och han kommer se det i mina tankar. Sedan kommer han att läsa sin vakts tankar, och jag är säker på att det kommer att visa ett högförräderi mot oss.

De är inte Edward Cullen och hans sångare. De är Felix och Gianna och de är inte fria att känna vad de vill. Jag känner en stor sorg skölja över mig. Varje gång jag ser kärlek misslyckas påminner det mig om min älskade, och smärtan är överväldigande.

Och med det låter jag mig själv dra mig tillbaka in i mina favoritminnen, och verkligheten tonas ut från mitt synfält.


	2. Chapter 2

Förlåt! Jag vet att det i beskrivningen står (snart _stod_, eftersom jag ska ändra om lite) att länken till orginalmanuset av Soobin fanns inuti ficen! Men lat som jag är orkar jag inte ta bort första kapitlet, lägga till länken och sedan lägga dit det som ett nytt kapitel igen! (Förstår någon varför...?)

Jaha, nu vill inte första delen i fanfic-länken läggas in, men jaja ni vet att ni ska gå in på den här sidan, och sedan även skriva in:

/s/5100838/1/Observations

There you go! Vill någon ändå stämma mig, får ni väl typ skälla ut mig i en review eller något, men förhoppningsvis inte! Frågor? Ja, jag har en! Varför det inte gick att skriva hemsidan! Testa själv, det tas bort! Eller är det bara jag? Nåja...

**

* * *

Titel:** Insikter

**Genre:** One-shot

**Författare:** Soobin

**Antal ord:** 1180 (mer eller mindre, med tanke på att jag ju _översätter_ till svenska!)

**Karaktärer/Pairing:** Felix/Gianna

**Rating:** T

**Kategori:** Drama

**Spoilers:** Lite New Moon-spoiler

**AN (från Soobin):** Den här one-shoten följer på sätt och vis "Iakttagelser" och är skriven ur Giannas perspektiv. Hon irriterade mig så in i helvete tills jag hade skrivit ner det här och förhoppningsvis är hon nöjd nu. Felix väntar fortfarande på sin chans, vilket betyder att det definitivt kommer en tredje del också. :D

--

Jag ryser i hans armar inatt och jag vet inte varför. Är det för att jag fruktar för honom, och den mest själviska delen av mig fruktar för mig själv? Den delen är min stränga mosters höjda pekfinger, som inte har några likheter till sin syster, när hon säger åt mig att jag har uppfostrats alldeles för oansvarigt och någon dag kommer jag att få betala priset för det, som hon har gjort så många gånger tidigare, och jag hoppas att hon skulle glädjas åt att veta att den här gången kunde inte hennes ord innehålla mer sanning.

Jag ogillar den delen starkt. Borde du inte – när du är kär – endast vara oroad över din älskades säkerhet? Jag finner det dock svårt att oroa mig över hans, med vad han är i beräkningen, men jag vet att de har sätt att inte bara förstöra honom fysiskt utan även mentalt. Jag undrar vad jag har för roll i den delen.

Är jag verkligen kär i honom, eller är jag bara fascinerad över vad han representerar? Är kemin mellan oss bara konsekvensen av lockelsen han ska vara för mig, eller är den speciell och bara mellan oss två?

Tusentals frågor plågar mitt huvud och det enda sättet jag har hittat för att fly dem är att sova, dock är det inte alltid en framgångsrik metod. Ibland drömmer jag om honom – röda ögon, skimrande leende, kall beröring. Ibland är det en bra dröm och jag ser mig själv vid hans sida. Bröderna är fortfarande där, en ständig fara som lurar i bakgrunden, men inte för oss eftersom vi är på samma sida som dem igen. Jag är mycket mer lik dem; stark, väldigt vacker och orädd. Ibland finns det blod i mina drömmar, för mycket blod, och det är definitivt inte en bra dröm.  
Men så finns det nätter i vilka jag lyckas blockera allt och sömn är fridfullt, med plötsligt vaknar jag och verkligheten är fortfarande lika hopplöst hemsk som tidigare, och det värsta är att jag fortfarande suktar efter honom. Han är min första tanke på morgonen och den sista innan jag går och lägger mig, och jag vet att han kommer vara min sista tanke när jag dör också.

Möjligheten att jag ryser i hans armar bara på grund av hans huds temperatur finns fortfarande, intalar jag mig själv. Jag har blivit ganska bra på att ljuga för mig själv.

Jag berättar dock inte något av det här för honom, precis som han inte delar sina äkta tankar med mig. Han brukade vid vissa tillfällen, men även de tillfällena var sällsynta och det är inte ett av de tillfällena nu. Just nu viskar han tröstande ord i mitt öra medan han försöker bygga upp ett säkert slott runt mig, bestående av hans armar. Jag undrar om samma frågor plågar honom och om han avundas mig min förmåga att sova. Jag vet att han är medveten om hur dumt vi beter oss; försöker hålla upp en fasad medan vi ignorerar omständigheterna som inte kan ändas på oavsett hur mycket vi försöker.  
Han ser den nära förstående faran precis som jag gör, och han har blivit nervös, lättretlig. En till utmanande blick från Jane kastad i min riktning, och jag vet att jag kommer att explodera. Jag tror att hon vet vilket sorts band som formats mellan oss, och hon är överlycklig över att förtreta oss med verkligheten om och om igen. Är hon avundsjuk? Om hon är klok, känner hon inte någon sådan känsla, men hon är ju trots allt ett barn, är hon inte det?

Jag vet att det var dumt att bli kär i honom, men om du ser objektivt på det och ignorerar faktumet att han på sätt och vis är övernaturlig och jag ska föreställa hans mat, blev jag kär av alla de rätta anledningarna. Han har allt jag alltid letat efter i en man och samtidigt är han allt jag har blivit tillsagd att fly ifrån.

Han är min rätta sorts fel, min räddare och min död.

För att säga det poetiskt suktade mitt hjärta efter honom och allt jag kan göra är att lyssna på dess kall. Det är inte pinsamt för mig att uttrycka det på det här sättet, för det slår huvudet på spiken. Det fångar bara inte hela verkligheten med alla ohyggliga svängar och öppna slut.

När jag bestämde mig för att jobba för dem var mitt innersta hopp att de skulle kunna göra mig stark, och om det innebar att förlora min mänsklighet, spelade det ingen roll för mig. Jag inser nu att han, ensam, har gjort mig starkare än varenda en av dem, för jag slåss för något som inte finns inom räckhåll och för en strid jag aldrig var menad att vinna.  
När jag lämnade min familj ville jag ha ett annorlunda liv än det de kunde ha erbjudit mig, ett som hade innehåll och var pålitligt. Då båda av mina föräldrar var konstnärer – min far en författare och min mor en skådespelerska – hade vårt liv varit benäget att förvirra och oroa mig. Vi gav oss av och anlände och gav oss sedan av igen, och jag hängde alltid i luften ovanför dem. Självfallet protesterade jag starkt och naturligt mot deras livsstil. Ingen förstod mitt beteende, och inte heller mina impulsiva föräldrar eller mina avundsjuka vänner.  
Jag skulle skratta om situationen inte vore så allvarlig. Jag har blivit vad jag aldrig ville bli. Jag dansar och dansar varje dag och det är fortfarande okänt om mitt uppträdande är godkänt av publiken eller om de kommer att tvinga ner mig från scenen. Det finns bara en person som redan visat mig sin beundran, men jag fruktar att han snart kommer att vända om och lämna mig bakom sig.

Jag suckar och vänder ansiktet djupare in i hans mantels veck. Jag hatar naturen för att ha gjort honom så attraktiv för mig, för att ha gjort hans doft så delikat beroendeframkallande. Hans armar tätnar runt mig och jag vet att jag testar gränserna för hans självkontroll. Jag tänker inte på att han har varit tyst hela tiden förrän han frågar mig om han ska ta mig hem och jag nickar instinktivt även om det inte spelar någon roll för mig vart han tar mig så länge han är med mig. Vad betyder hem för mig, hur som helst?

När vinden tilltar runt oss inser jag att det inte finns någon lösning för oss. Jag är inte hans prinsessa och han är inte en prins på en vit häst. Mitt liv är ingen saga som ska ha ett lyckligt slut, men det är fortfarande en historia jag kanske njuter av innan den kommer till sitt olyckliga slut. Jag hoppas att efter det att författaren har slutfört berättandet av min historia, kommer det en uppföljare för honom.

Underligt, hur jag älskar honom och hur det är nog för mig.  
Jag somnar i hans armar, och sömnen som tar mig till sig är djup och drömlös.

* * *

Ja... det här var alltså kapitlet som följde på den tidigare storyn, som från början var tänkt att vara en one-shot. Visst äger den? Visst skriver Soobin megabra?? Jamen, om ni håller med får ni ju givetvis lov att säga det till mig, men sig det till Soobin också, för guds skull, det förtjänar väl en författare, om något?

Om ni gillar min översättning av den, eller har något att kommentera om översättningen om ni läst ursprungsversionen, kan ni ju alltid reviewa mig, såklart! Jag uppskattar reviewer precis lika mycket som jag brukar, och precis lika mycket som jag misstänker att Soobin gör, även negativa sådana, med kritik så att jag kan förbättra något! Det är bara det att jag inte på något sätt vill ta åt mig äran av någon annans magnifika verk! Jag har inte tillfört någonting till den här berättelsen, det är en översätning rakt av, så beröm och kritik om själva idéerna kan ni ju ge direkt till Soobin.

Om ni inte orkar det, så kan det ju bli ibland, kan ni ju reviewa mig om vad ni tycker, och så översätter jag reviewn och skickar den vidare till författaren...

Så var inte rädd att reviewa, bara! Det blir ju bara dubbel glädje då, två författares glädje!! :D


End file.
